The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, agricultural products are introduced directly into a pulverizer. In some cases, the pulverizers have a product introduction opening at a height lower than 1.3 meters which allows access, from the ground, to an operator. In other cases, the introduction opening is slightly higher. A footboard then allows the operator to pour all of the liquid and solid products directly via this introduction opening. Such a manner of introducing the product in a pulverizer exposes the user and the environment to health risks due to contact with the product (projections during pouring, inhalation, pressing of the user against the soiled introduction opening). This way of introducing the product can expose the user to musculoskeletal disorders.
In order to overcome these risks, the agricultural machines have been equipped with a discharge device allowing an easier introduction of the product.
This solution has allowed reducing some of the aforementioned risks.
Nonetheless, it is not possible for the user to determine the exact amount of introduced product. The user then can only insert an amount of product that he will assess visually. It is then frequent that a too small or too large amount of product is introduced into the discharge device. The insertion of too small an amount of product results in a decrease of the work rate because it is necessary to stop the machine in order to introduce the lacking amount of product. The insertion of too large an amount of product leads to a waste of the product with non-negligible economic and environmental consequences. It is known to measure the amount of product to incorporate in the discharge device by measurement systems, for example a jug, a gauge or a scale. However, the measurement of the amount of product to introduce by these devices is time-consuming and inaccurate. Furthermore, additional handling of product is sometime necessary, possibly exposing the user to health risks. Finally, flushing of additional elements is necessary, thereby making the pulverization operations more complex.